ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Zangya
|Race = Race of HeraDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=8602&p=194502 Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Gender= Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Occupation = Mercenary |Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers |FamConnect= Bojack (boss) Bujin (partner) Bido (partner) Kogu (partner) }} Zangya is a character who appeared in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. She is an alien with long curly orange hair and pointed ears. Her name is derived from the Japanese word zangyaku, which means "cruelty" or "brutality." Biography Bojack Unbound In Bojack Unbound, Zangya fought Krillin at his battle zone, which was full of lava. She easily defeated him. Later, Gohan and the other Z Fighters fought Zangya and the rest of Bojack's henchmen. After Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan 2 and killed Bujin and Bido, Zangya backed away in fear. Then Bojack attempted to distract Gohan by pushing Zangya in front of him and shooting an energy sphere through her at Gohan, killing Zangya. Fusion Reborn Along with countless other Dragon Ball Z antagonists, Zangya makes a cameo appearance in Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Techniques Zangya has the ability to perform things such as creating a ring of fire or launching energy blasts at her opponents. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' – Zangya, Bido and Bujin used this on Gohan in Bojack Unbound, right before Piccolo's arrival. Zangya also uses this technique in Super Butōden 2, and in the Budokai Tenkaichi series as a normal Ki Blast. *'Galactic Flame' – Zangya creates a fiery ki ring and uses it to slash her opponent. *'Shoot Blaster' – A variation of the Full Power Energy Ball used by Zangya in Super Butōden 2, in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Named Beauty Trigger in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Spark Laser' – Zangya shoots a laser from her forehead. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Trap Shooter' – Zangya releases a massive barrage of ki attacks at her opponent, inflicting great damage. She uses it only in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series and in Raging Blast 2. *'Sky Zapper' – A Rush Attack that is Zangya's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Raging Blast 2. *'Psycho Thread' – Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body. It is also one of Zangya's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of Zangya's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video game appearances Zangya made her first video game debut in the Super Famicom game Super Butōden 2, which was released only in Japan and France, and made her second video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. She returned in the sequel Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In-game, Zangya has special pre-battle comments not only with Krillin and Bojack, but with Master Roshi, Android 18, Pan, General Blue, Fasha, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Nam. She also appears in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. She is also in the Japanse only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice Actresses *Japanese Dub: Tomoko Maruo *FUNimation Dub: Colleen Clinkenbeard Trivia *Delphinium, one of the main villains from Blue Dragon, looks very similar to Zangya. Both characters were created by Akira Toriyama. *Zangya is the only female henchman to appear in a Dragon Ball Z movie. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2, if Zangya beats Krillin, Master Roshi, General Blue, or Nam, she says "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was tough like me? Don't cha?" based on the song by the Pussycat Dolls and Busta Rhymes. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, at the opening dialogue of a battle against Android 18, Zangya will say "Your man's kinda cute" and 18 will reply with "Skank." *Just before she fights Krillin in Raging Blast 2, Krillin will call her cute. *Her opening dialogue when fighting Pan or Chi-Chi in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, "Oh look, what an adorable little girl," indicates that she thinks Pan and Chi-Chi are adorable. See also *Zangya (Collectibles) References Category:Henchmen Category:Evil Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Movie characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Canonical Pages Category:Aliens